


Something Warm

by zimchim



Category: Monsta X (Band), Yoo Kihyun - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimchim/pseuds/zimchim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun told you he loved you three times before he actually said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babehyun/gifts).



> this fic can actually be read in the pov of any gender. however, i will point out that i wrote this for a friend of mine that does identify as a girl so there might be a few female-centric elements? but nothing blatant. either way i hope u enjoy!

Kihyun told you he loved you three times before he actually said it.

________________________________

“No,” you said firmly, zipping up your pants and buttoning them. You reached for your shirt hanging on the armrest of the couch but Kihyun pulled you back against him, grip tight against your hips so you couldn’t get away.

“But you’ve always stayed the night,” he mumbled, lips grazing that one spot on your neck, his favorite spot. You’d both gone on a movie date earlier that night, however the movie was far less entertaining than the taste of each other’s lips. Next thing you knew it was midnight and Kihyun was still pressing you into the couch cushions. “The bed gets cold when you’re not here.”

You shivered as Kihyun’s hands roamed from your hips up to the bare skin of your torso, giving into his touch for a little bit before snapping yourself out of your daze.

“I told you, I can’t,” you quickly broke free from his grasp before he could try anything else, snatching up your shirt  and pulling it over your head. “I promised my friend I’d look after her cat while she was out of town and  _ you _ have a class in the morning.”

Kihyun groaned, “Fine.” He picked up his pants from the floor and shimmied himself back into them.

“Where are  _ you _ going?”

“I’m going to walk you to your car.”

“Why? It’s just my car.”

“I  _ know _ ,” he said slipping his shirt back on, “but it’s late and you parked on the other side of the parking lot--why’d you park so far away?”

“Because I can,” you snapped, “besides it’ll only take me three minutes to get to my car.”

Kihyun sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I  _ know _ that, it’s just--I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

You smiled to yourself and felt warm.

***

Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat when he woke up to the sight you peacefully sleeping next to him, mere inches away. You had hickeys on your neck and chest and your hair was frazzled because last night was one  _ hell _ of a night, but right now, you looked heavenly.

“Hey,” Kihyun whispered as he played with the ends of your hair, his voice still hoarse, “I was just dreaming about you.”

You didn't stir.

Kihyun studied the features of your face. His heart tightening as he wondered what he did to deserve the privilege to see them so relaxed and open, when they were usually hard and concentrated. He wondered if you dreamed of him as well, and treated himself to kissing your jaw, your nose, your lips.

You woke up to the way Kihyun looked at you. You smiled to yourself and felt warm.

***

“Ugh,” you heard Kihyun groan in your kitchen, “UGH!”

“Ki!” You called out to him from your place on the couch, “Could you keep your whining to a minimum? Some of us are trying to watch kdramas like we  _ planned _ .”

Kihyun’s feet dragged their way to the living room, coming to a halt behind the couch, “You don't have anything to eat,” he whined.

“What?” You paused the TV and turned it your seat to face him, “Yea I do, I stocked up just the other day.”

“There's only ramen, pizza rolls and Red Bull in there!”

“Exactly!”

“What? Is that all you eat? You never cook anything for yourself?”

You rolled your eyes at his ridiculous question, “Not really, it's exam season. I don't have the time to crank out the cookbook, and I definitely don't have the money for the ingredients.”

Kihyun let out a huff of air, his shoulders relaxing, “You don't treat yourself to a proper meal every once in awhile?”

“Does getting the large fries at McDonald's count as a proper meal?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Then no.”

“Ugh,” Kihyun threw his hands up in frustration, heading towards the door and shucking on his coat, “Come on, let's go.”

Your brows knitted as you watched him jingle his car keys to rush you, “Um, go where?”

“To the market,” Kihyun crossed his arms, “Since you won't make yourself  _ real _ food, I'll just make some for you.”

You blinked a few times as the subtle impact of his words hit you. You smiled to yourself and felt warm.

___________________________

“I love you.” He said.

It was the middle of January and you were both sat on a bench facing the beach, sipping on boba you’d gotten from across the street. There was something about the ocean in the winter that made it so much more graceful in the way that it let the waves kiss the shore ever so softly. You nestled yourself deeper into Kihyun’s side. You smiled to yourself and felt warm.

“I know.”

“Really?” He said, turning to face you, nose pink from the chill of the air, eyes as soft as the kisses of the waves, “How?”

You looked at him, smile so wide on your face it almost hurt, “Because, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> nothing but greasy, grimy and cheesy fluff.  
> hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
